


Miriam

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone finally shoots down Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miriam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by umblangst: Sebastian/Eli are constantly in Breadstix/Lima Bean and pester Blaine with their flirting, and make him uncomfortable. An old lady eventually has enough of it and yells at them or tells them off. I absolutely adore your account, and if you could fill this, it would be amazing.

It was like one of those horror movies where the person was sobbing on the forest floor and then the shadow of the killer loomed over them before they screamed and the screen went black.

Except it was less scary and more obnoxious. 

“I have to study for my history test,” Blaine said without looking up. 

“Let’s go make history,” Sebastian said with a slow smirk as he sank into the chair across from him. Gritting his teeth, Blaine tightened his grip on his pencil and leaned further over his notebook. “It’ll be much more fun than studying. I promise.”

“I don’t know. I’d rather read about the Huns than that,” Blaine mumbled. 

“Oh honey, you wouldn’t.”

“Don’t call me honey. Only Kurt gets that privilege and even he doesn’t call me that because he knows I hate it,” Blaine glared up at him and Sebastian’s smirk only widened. 

“You won’t hate it when you’re screaming it out later,” he settled down further in the chair and Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“Never. I’d never sleep with you. I’ve told you that a million times and yet you still manage to stalk me,” he snapped. 

“It’s because you’re-“

“Enough!” A sudden shout at the next table made them both jump and turn around. The woman next to them was absolutely tiny, her frail body trembling with rage. Her dark eyes flashed under her huge glasses and she reached up to adjust her patterned denim vest. 

“Excuse me?” Sebastian straightened slightly, using his height to his advantage even though they were sitting. 

“I come here for coffee and to work on my puzzles and every Tuesday you come in and harass this young man. At first you were brazen enough to do it when his boyfriend, who is just a doll by the way, was here but now you seem to think that since his boyfriend has moved that it’s just fine for you to move in on him,” she glared at them both. “Are you stupid or just a slut?”

“What?” Sebastian stuttered out and it was the first time Blaine had even seen him out of his element. 

“Maybe both then,” she crossed her arms. 

“Listen here you old bat,” Sebastian snarled, eyes flashing. 

“Oh honey,” she said slowly. “I was a high school teacher for thirty years. I’ve destroyed little boys who thought they were much bigger than even you think you are. I know that acting up is usually an overcompensation for something and, judging by your fancy uniform, it’s not lack of money or power.”

Sebastian blinked slowly at her, mouth slightly agape, before he stood and stormed out of the coffee shop. Blaine covered his mouth with a hand to hide the laugh that was bubbling up in his chest. 

“I doubt he’ll bother you again dear,” she turned to him. 

“Thank you for that ma’am,” he laughed, holding out a hand. “I’m Blaine Anderson.”

“Miriam Hewert.”

“Well, can I buy you a coffee Ms. Hewert?” He asked and she smiled. 

“As long as you tell me about you and that darling boyfriend you have.”


End file.
